Oh, mon dieu ! C’est mon Anniversaire…
by Catirella
Summary: Et oui ! … On y passe tous hélas ! … Du type, En cinq Jours ! … Toujours du YAOI. Je suis Hentai soit disant ? Heu ! ... [Série Petit OS : Numéro 2]


Titre : **Oh, mon dieu ! C'est mon Anniversaire…**

Auteur : Catirella

Béta : Hlo

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Chut ! C'est un secret ! …

Genre : One Shot… Pourquoi ça ne m'arrive jamais à moi, hein ? Un auteur (fifille) frustré…

Hlo, béta de Catirella :

_Gloups… Heu… _

_Mignon ? Non, ce n'est pas ça… Erotique ? Pas cette fois-ci… Pervers ? Non plus… Tendre ? Hummm, pas satisfaite… Drôle ? Probablement, mais…._

_Pas moyen de définir ce One Shot…. Et ça se dit prof… (honte profonde, limite gouffre sans fin)_

_J'abandonne ! Allez lire vous même ! _

**Note de l'auteur :**

Juste un nouvel essaie, hein ! … Attention, toujours court, enfin, pas très long ! … Allez. Gardez espoir. Snif !

♪ **Merci à Hlo pour cette correction expresse. ♫**

**Plein de Gros Bisous à vous tous…** **Catirella **

♪♫♪

_**Remerciement impossible par mail pour la fiction**_

**  
« En cinq jours»**

**Shinie-alex : **Je ne peux pas te répondre en direct vu que je n'ai pas ton mail, ni sur la fiction « En cinq jours ». Donc j'espère que tu liras celle-ci pour voir mon petit message en réponse à ta review.

C'est exact que Heero n'a pas été des plus patients avec Duo, mais nous ne savons pas non plus comment c'est passée sa semaine à lui. Duo est malchanceux durant cette semaine, mais le vendredi, les beaux jours sont revenus. S'il n'avait pas travaillé plus tard, il ne serait pas de nouveau rentré dans cet inconnu et la suite nous la connaissons. Veux la même chose ! Sans la gifle bien sûr.

Je te remercie beaucoup pour cette review. Gros Bisous, Catirella

Mon mail est sur mon Profil. Si tu ne veux pas que le tien soit mis lorsque tu laisses des reviews, je le comprends très bien. Je ne le communiquerai à personne. Je le fais déjà avec une personne.

A bientôt j'espère. Re-Bisous, Catirella

* * *

**Oh, mon dieu ! C'est mon Anniversaire…**

**

* * *

**

Alors, aujourd'hui, c'est votre anniversaire ! Si, si…. Cela arrive en général une fois par an. Sauf pour ceux qui sont nés le 29 février, eux, ils ont de la chance, ils vieillissent moins vite.

Donc, aujourd'hui, c'est MON anniversaire ! Et je n'ai pas envie de le fêter…

Pourquoi ?

Oh… Voyons… Pourquoi, je ne veux pas le fêter ?.!.

En premier lieu, ces crétins qui se disent mes amis, m'organisent toujours un truc bizarre, dans un lieu bizarre… Et les cadeaux ! Ah ! C'est un festival de : « Tu es célibataire, mais ce n'est pas une maladie, et avec ça t'as toutes tes chances… » Je vous passe les détails !

Donc, je n'aime pas fêter mon anniversaire, et cette année encore moins que les autres.

Pourquoi ?

Encore ! Pouf, vous voulez en savoir des choses…

Je vais avoir………… 30 ANS. Je ne veux pas avoir 30 ans. Et en plus, JE SUIS SEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUL…

Ce n'est pas juste. Snif…

Mais voilà ! Votre meilleuuuuuuuuuuuuuur ami, bientôt votre ex- meilleuuuuuuuuuuuuuur ami, vient chez vous. À 21 heures. Vous lui ouvrez, car sinon dans moins de 30 minutes les flics vont débarquer chez vous, car vos voisins, trop bien intentionnés à votre égard en temps normal, les auront appeler.

Pourquoi ?

Ben… Les trois quarts de mon immeuble est peuplé de retraités et ils n'ont rien d'autre à faire que de suivre, dés qu'ils le peuvent, mes moindres faits et gestes… Aucune vie privée en somme. Remarquez pour ce que ma vie privée est passionnante… Au moins, je suis sûr qu'aucun d'eux ne moura d'une crise cardiaque. Et encore moins mon voisin de palier, je ne l'ai jamais vue !

Enfin, à votre porte, votre futur ex-meilleur ami tambourine tellement en disant des : « Allez grande folle, ouvre à tata Quatchou. » A tel point que mort de honte et fou de rage, vous vous précipitez pour lui ouvrir. Puis vous alpaguez l'idiot blond qui se trouve sur votre paillasson. Il a juste le temps de dire un « Whouaaaaaaaaa » avant que vous ne refermiez la porte de toutes vos forces.

Et puis là, vous vous rendez compte que vous venez vous-même de vous piégez ! … Il est maintenant à l'intérieur de votre petit deux pièces, avec un regard de prédateur sur sa future proie...

Vous !

Vous, en vieux tee-shirt et caleçon, car vous aimez être à l'aise chez vous et n'avez aucun compte à rendre à personne de toute manière sur votre tenue vestimentaire.

Lui… Continue de vous fixer. Et il dit la phrase que vous n'avez, mais alors pas du tout, envie d'entendre :

« Alors mon **vieux **! **30 ans,** ça se fête. On t'a préparé **une petite surprise**. »

Il a dit les 3 pires trucs pour vos oreilles en ce jour… Vieux, 30 ans et petite surprise. Trois bonnes raisons de plus de rester avec votre pizza, froide maintenant, et votre canette de Coca Cola qui, elle, est chaud à présent.

Vous n'avez qu'une envie : lui faire bouffer son cadeau d'anniversaire de l'année dernière… 365 préservatifs à tous les goûts possibles existants sur le marché… **ET IL N'EN MANQUE PAS UN A CE JOUR !**

Quelle tristesse…

Vous avez un moment d'inattention et il en profite pour vous traîner dans votre propre salle de bain. Vous avez beau vous débattre, il fait 6 centimètres de plus que vous et 11 kilos aussi. Tout en muscle.

Vous ne complexez pas, car avec votre mètre 77 et vos petits 63 kilos, tout aussi musclé que lui, vous êtes irrésistible.

Alors pourquoi êtes-vous seul ?

Pas le temps. Marre de tomber sur des cons, qui vous baisent et qui, le lendemain matin, ne sont plus là à votre réveil. Et vous vous remettez en question. Vous avez bientôt 30 ans, êtes un homme séduisant, jamais une relation sérieuse depuis vos 13 ans où vous avez fait la connaissance de la veuve poignet. En somme, c'est peut-être de votre faute si vous vous retrouvez seul à 30 ans ! Et pourtant, vous avez encore l'espoir de rencontrer celui que vous attendez depuis toujours.

Enfin !

En attendant, la tata Quatchou, elle vous a foutu à poil ! … Le salaud ! Et vous êtes poussé sous la douche après une lutte acharnée avec votre ex-ami, cette fois c'est sûr.

Au bout d'une heure, vous êtes tout propre, sentez bon le Drakkar noir. Votre propre cadeau d'anniversaire que vous vous faites tous les ans. Comme ça au moins, vous avez un cadeau qui vous plait… et utile en plus.

A 22h45, vous êtes toujours avec ce traître, devant une des boites Homo de la ville où vous habitez.

Hein ? Où j'habite ? Ah, non. Je n'ai pas en plus envie que vous veniez nous rejoindre dans cette funeste soirée d'anniversaire. VEUX PAS Y ALLERRRRRRRRRRRRRR… Svouplaît !

Et là par contre, il y a un point positif.

C'est que vous ne faites pas la queue qui est immenseeeeeeeeeeeee, mais rentrez directement.

Etre avec un Winner, ça vous ouvre toutes les portes.

L'argent n'apporte pas le bonheur, mais il y contribue bien tout de même, hein !

Une fois à l'intérieur, il vous traîne jusqu'à vos amis et vous avez une envie soudaine d'aller au petit coin, car ils sont tous là…. **EN COUPLE**. Et vous ? Ben ! Nada !

Plus seul que seul, tu meures !

Même le mamour de Tata Quatre… Non ! De l'ennemi !… est là.

Au bout de deux heures et après votre 6ème verre de Coca Cola, jamais d'alcool pour vous car vous seriez bien capable d'emballer un poteau en le prenant pour un mec. Enfin les cadeaux, un peu plus intelligents pour une fois, il faut bien l'avouer, qui vous sont offerts.

Une envie de « je ne tiens plus, je dois aller d'urgence faire pipi » vous prends.

Vous vous rendez donc au petit coin, havre de paix où il fait bon vivre et où les odeurs commencent à remonter. Vous y faites ce que vous avez à y faire et vous vous lavez les mains, bien sûr, avant de rejoindre vos amis. Vous regardez l'heure.

1 heure du matin. Vous soupirez et retournez auprès d'eux sans vous rendre compte qu'une personne vous observe depuis votre entrée aux toilettes.

Evidemment, la boite est en effervescence et tout le monde est sur la piste à se mouvoir comme des dingues pendant que vous vous faites tapisserie. Seul. Avec la banquette et votre nouveau verre de Coca.

Vos yeux sont dans le vide, en train de fixer tout et rien au rythme de la musique qui pulse de plus en plus. Vous avez posé votre coude sur la petite table et votre menton repose dans la paume de votre main qui elle-même est sur votre joue gauche.

Et puis, tout d'un coup, changement de style de musique. Le moment slow vient de commencer. Vous fermez les yeux et soupirez à nouveau, car vous commencez sérieusement à vous faire… Excusez-moi du peu mais…

Chier !

Mais lorsque vous rouvrez enfin les yeux, une main est tendue vers vous. Vous suivez du regard ce qui va avec le reste de celle-ci, et tombez sur un dieu vivant descendu de l'Olympe !

Et il vous sourit… A vous !

Après tout, pourquoi pas.

Allez, juste un slow. Juste pour voir si vous savez toujours danser. Juste pour voir s'il est aussi musclé que son tee-shirt moulant bleu nuit le laisse entrevoir. Juste pour le plaisir de se sentir bien entre les bras d'un homme et en plus qui vous plait physiquement.

Vous lui prenez donc la main et il vous entraîne sur la piste.

Torse contre torse, son odeur est suave et attirante.

2 heures plus tard, vous êtes chez vous avec cet homme qui n'est plus un inconnu maintenant car vous connaissez son prénom. Et malgré tout, les bonnes résolutions de ne plus faire l'amour avec le premier venu… Celles-ci s'envolent. Vous en avez envie. Lui aussi. Et cela fait tellement longtemps que vous avez peur que le petit ramonage soit un peu douloureux.

Vous aviez raison.

Le cadeau de l'année dernière va enfin servir.

Punaise, que ça fait mal… Mais pas ma natte ! **Que c'est bon.**

Vous prenez votre pied par deux fois.

Il est le meilleur de vos amants à ce jour.

Il n'arrête pas de dire votre prénom « Duo ».

Et vous, vous hurlez presque le sien « Heero », tellement c'est merveilleux. Vous avez l'impression de redécouvrir l'amour et le plaisir.

Au petit matin, vous n'avez pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux et de découvrir qu'il vous a laissé seul comme tous les autres, car, pour une fois, vous avez eu un coup de foudre.

Mais une main chaude sur votre joue vient balayer vos craintes.

Il est là et vous observe avec ses yeux couleur cobalt. Vos iris améthystes sont plus brillantes que jamais.

« Bien dormi ? »

« Oui… J'ai cru que tu étais parti ! »

Il vous regarde avec un grand sourire et le vôtre s'élargit encore plus.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Une vieille habitude ! »

« Alors chasse la. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je te vois tous les matins et tous les soirs depuis bientôt un an. Tu ne m'as jamais regardé, trop occupé à fixer tes chaussures noires qui vont admirablement bien avec tout tes costumes d'ailleurs. »

« Hein ? Tu me vois tous les jours depuis un an ? Mais où ? »

« Ici ! »

« Comment ça ici ? »

Il s'approche de vous et vous enlace. Il vous embrasse et vous fondez. Vous posez votre tête au creux de son cou.

« Je suis ton voisin de palier depuis 11 mois Duo, et je rêve de toi depuis tout ce temps ! … Je t'aime Duo. »

Vous le regardez droit dans les yeux. Les vôtres versent des larmes de bonheur. Comment avez-vous fait pour être aussi aveugle pendant tout ce temps…

« Moi aussi Heero. Je t'aime et je t'attendais depuis si longtemps. »

Le bonheur se trouvait juste en face de vous et pourtant vous avez pris le chemin le plus long pour y parvenir. Et encore ! On vous a aidé en chemin…

A 30 ans et un jour, une nouvelle vie s'offre à vous…

_**Fini…**_

**Et voilà ! Fini… C'est toujours pas à moi qu'un truc pareil arriverait… Enfin !** _(Et je te soutiens psychologiquement… Parce que, sur ce coup-là, je ne risque rien non plus… Hlo)_

**A bientôt et Bisous…**

_**Catirella**_

**Une petite review ? **

**Pitiééééééééééééé ! **_(Cat ?.!. Tu n'as pas honte! Où est ton honneur! Hlo) … _**A plus d'honneur moi ! A seule et veux un meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeec… Snif de chez snif… Cat **

**Hein ? Ben, je tente le coup quoi !**


End file.
